User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael's a Junior: Part 12
The Next day, Wednesday, 8:26 AM Michael woke up and saw that Charles, bruised and beaten, was laying down in bed. The nurse said that he could miss this week to heal. Nothing serious but they didn't want him up and around, doing stupid stuff all around campus, something Charles is good at, Michael thought to himself. He got dress, showered and went to the Cafeteria. He saw Bradi, Nicole, and C-Money hanging out at their signature table. Michael's mind began to wander, what if they got there earlier then everyone else and took the Jocks table. How would they react, nothing pisses off a roided up monkey more then taking his goddamn table. He went over to them. "How's Charles," Bradi asked, worriedly. "Good morning to you too," Michael replied sarcastically. "Glad to know people are worried about me. Your boyfriend's fine." Michael said, and then he realized that Bradi was blushing at that comment. Michael chuckled and sat down next to Nicole. She put her head on his shoulder. "How's your eye, that jock with the baseball bat swung pretty good?" Nicole asked Michael. "I'm all good love, that guy got what he deserved. Despite my ugly black eye am I still sexy enough for ya?" He asked jokingly. "Yes you are. Idiot, what kind of question is that." She joked and grabbed his hand in hers. Michael noticed that C-Money and Bradi were starting to have a really good friendship. When Bradi gave up her small crush the two really started to become good friends. I'm a fucking friend maker. Michael joked to himself. Just then, out of the blue C-Money asked Michael something. "Did you hear about the new kid coming next Monday?" He asked. Michael had not, well he heard the rumors about this kid but didn't quite know anything about him. According to several people he might be the king of the school, people at Bullworth are already calling him their king. Jimmy Hopkins is regarded as the king of the school. Apparently that could make Michael as the possible king because according to everyone Jimmy has never lost a fight at Bullworth. Michael doesn't want to be king, including since they fought under a misunderstanding. The too have actually become good friends. Michael wonders what will happen next year after Jimmy graduates. Who takes the role as king of the school. "I've heard rumors, he sounds like such a swell person!" Michael sarcastically replies. C-Money smiles, "I know right, apparently he broke a guys neck at his last school." C-Money replies. Just then the bell rang. They all were on their way to their class when Michael saw Trent, that bastard went out with his sister, then he cheated on her. Asshole, he thought to himself. Danielle was like Michael pretty much. Tough, yet friendly but she didn't take to well to being cheated on, her heart was broken basically. Michael swore revenge but he hasn't seen that bastard since last summer. "Hey, Trent!" Michael yelled at him. He went over to him and looked down on him, Trent was about 5'10" he was pretty tall but Michael was bigger, stronger, and a better fighter. When people see Michael they just think that it's his size that gives him advantages but he uses his Boxing, Kickboxing, and Wrestling techniques above all else. He also fights people bigger then him and he is able to use his technical ability very well. Trent turned to look at Michael. You should've seen the fear in his eyes! "What do--do you want?" Trent asked, he was scared. "Have you seen my sister, blonde?" Michael mocked him. Trent answered no and Michael went down the hall. With everything going on between him and the Preppies he needs to keep everyone close to him. As he went up to his locker and got an apple out Michael saw Parker and Bradi together. They were arguing. They've been arguing for awhile now. Hopefully everything turns out well. Michael gets to his class. Next Monday, The Boys' Dorm, 8:00 AM "Hey, sleeping beauty," Michael starts to shove Charles as he sleeps, "we're gonna be late for breakfest!" Michael finally shoves Charles out of bed. Charles rises up and gets to his usual shit every morning then they go out to the cafeteria. The gang was all there. They were starting to look like a clique of their own pretty much. C-Money went to tell Charles about the new kid at Bullworth. To which Michael sat down next to Nicole and cuddled up next to each other. Flirting as they sat together. Across from them sat Bradi and Parker who were not interacting at all really. "So it looks like you two have a lot to say to each other," Michael made an attempt of a joke and they looked at him coldly. The bell rang and everyone was going to their classes, Michael stopped Bradi in the hall. "Wha's wrong?" He asked her and she looked at the floor then back at him. "Just problems." Was her blunt reply. Michael crossed his arms and sighed. "Do you want me to kick his ass?" He said with a small grin on his face. She laughed and shook her head no. "Well, then you two better make up. Homecoming is gonna be here soon." Michael said, pretty much as an order. He then left for English. While there they start talking about Patrick Davidson, the new kid everyone has been talking about. Some people are considering him the king of the school which is quite absurd in Michael's book. Looks like Charles has to do an assignment on him. At that point several students mocked him. "Mister Galloway, can I go to the bathroom?" charles finally asked. With that he was on his way. "Anyways, for the rest of you get into groups of three," Mister Galloway instructed. Michael, Bradi, and Jimmy all got together as a group. "For this assignment I want you to reinact a scene from ''The Catcher in the Rye." ''Michael knew what they were going to do. He absolutely loved Holden Caulfield's story. It was one of the most amazing books he has ever read. After a brief discussion they agree to finally go with the scene where Holden is in his room and the pimp and his whore come up and try to get the money out of him. "So, how is it with you and Parker?" Michael asked. Bradi shrugged, they were certainly having problems, although he probably wouldn't be going to Homecoming due to him being sick he was a little offended at Bradi for going with someone else. That someone else was Charles, and Michael wouldn't let them hit it off or anything so Parker has nothing to worry about. "We're working things out," she replied. Just then Charles came back in and he looked freaked out. Looks like he just got threatened or something along those lines. "Dude, what's wrong," Michael starts to talk. "You look like you've just seen a ghost." He pointed out. Charles told him about his encounter with Patrick Davidson and he has to fight him. Michael offered to fight him but due to his recent troubles Charles advised against it. Michael reluctantly agreed. After Class Michael, Greg, and Charles were all walking together. Everyone seemed to already know about the fight and it's only been a few hours. They were all mocking him. Michael was finally put up with everything they were doing. "Leave him the hell alone!" He yells at them and they go. He continues to follow Charles and he goes to Patrick. Damn he was big! 6'5" holy shit! Michael was considered big but this guy made him seem small. He was big and mean looking, still Michael was pretty sure he could take him. Charles tries to persuade him and that doesn't go well. As they're walking by he bumps into Michael. "Move it," Patrick hisses at him. Michael replies with a, "Fuck you!" They both stop and trade looks before a Prefect comes and breaks it up. He goes up to Greg. "Hey, dude. I'm gonna go vandalize Harrington House, they're all out on lunch. Maybe it'll teach them to stay the heck away from us." He says. "Dude, I wouldn't do it." Greg advises him. Michael laughes it off. "It's all good, you're the only one that will know, right?" Michael says before running off to the Boys Dorm to get Spray Paint, Fire Crackers, and his slingshot. He then starts to head for Harrington House. Michael got there and started to spray paint Harrington house. He wrote, "FUCK YOU, INBREDS!" On the wall above the door. Just then a voice came up behind him. He turned to see two Prefects. Michael dropped everything and went to the Prep garden to where he could cut through the hole in the wall and hopefully lose them. As he went in there he was tackled by a Prefect that was hiding behind the wall. What the fuck? He thought to himself, was it a Preppy that gave him up? It's unlike them to tattle on people, no matter how big of rich scumbags they are. They took him to the office. Johnson's Office, 12:30 PM He took a seat in front of the Assistant Principal who looked at him, with eyes that were basically looking right through him. "I know, I'm pretty damn sexy but please it ain't polite to stare." Michael scoffed. Yet Mister Johnson continued to look at him. "Michael, is there any end to your trouble?" He asked. Michael shrugged. "It depends..." Michael replied, keeping to his smartass tone. The Principal sighed and put his face down on the desk for a few seconds. "Michael, you have in dorm suspension for five weeks. You may go to Homecoming, but other then class and lunch you can't leave the dorms." He said. "And you will clean that disgusting thing you wrote on Harrington House." He ordered. "It's not disgusting if it's true," Michael replied, with that comment he knew he was getting into pretty deep waters but he wasn't afraid to stand up for himself. The Preppies were rich scumbags and they deserved everything they had coming to them. Michael returned to the Boys' Dorm and sat sat down on the bed. Greg came in. "Michael.... What's wrong?" He asked, worriedly. Michael was starting to get a headache, he was closer then he's ever been to suspension right here. He wanted to find whoever ratted him out and put the worse beating that he had ever put on someone, worse then Ted when he ambushed Nicole. "I just got in big trouble. Mrs Johnson sure is a swell asshole!" Michael sarcastically replied. This whole dorm suspension thing was gonna suck. At least he could go to Homecoming with his girl. (THIS IS IT... IF YOU WANNA SEE CHARLES VS PATRICK GO LOOK AT HIS CHAPTERS!) Category:Blog posts